


Closer

by Tinygayscully



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, my lesbian daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinygayscully/pseuds/Tinygayscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes the breath, before we get, a little bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

10\. Alistair would never be able to pinpoint the moment she knew she liked women but she distinctly remembered the feeling of jealously she got when she saw Morrigan kissing the Warden. It was a bitter and jealous thought, it wasn’t her, it wasn’t something Alistair wanted to feel, she wasn’t like that normally or at least if she was it was buried so far deep down (past the memories of her father figure sending her to the Chantry, past the heartbreak of her mother). But somehow she felt as though she’d been cheated again, and she swore as Morrigan turned to see if anyone was watching her and her rogue girlfriend, that they connected for once. 

9\. The Chantry had said that every time you think dirty thoughts you should do ten push-ups. If that didn’t work do another ten, and another and another, until you were too tired to raise your hand let alone masturbate. After the Warden and Morrigan got together (what with the wardens tent so close to Alistair’s) even Sten commented on how nice her biceps were looking.

8\. Alistair had never really had a family. She remembered her…could he even be called a step brother? The Arl wasn’t even related to her. He felt like a stepbrother though. She remembered how he looked dying in his mother’s arms as she cried. Alistair wondered if they could have been friends.

7\. The warden patted her on the shoulder ‘I promise, you’ll enjoy being King, you’ll get to make a real difference out there.’ Take me back, I never wanted this. Please take me back to the wardens. Take me back to killing creatures that I know are bad and need to be killed. The warden’s world is simple. Politics is so much more different. Her bride’s frosty smile as she says 'I do’ makes Alistair want to run. Their wedding night is Anora showing Alistair where her bedroom will be. 

6\. The archdemon is huge, much bigger then anything she’s ever seen. Much bigger the the archdemon she’s actually faced. It’s right before the dragons foot comes crashing down that she wakes up. Anora is holding her hand, “Are you alright?” It’s so genuine, so different from their past conversations that Alistair just asks. “Would you mind staying tonight?” The bed is big enough for two to lay back to back, and that’s how they stay. 

5\. 98…99…100 'You’re getting slow,“ Anora remarks, watching as Alistair pounds out another push up, it’s even worse with her in the room. Her silk nightgown clings to her breasts and even though it’s modest, Alistair’s mind is going haywire. 10 push-ups won’t count it, she doesn’t think a hundred even will. "I’ll show you slow,” Alistair grins. 

4\. The Queen has practically moved in to Alistair’s room. Her silk clothes lay on the chair, the desk, and she’s started to lay nude in bed. Alistair thinks she might be dropping a hint, but just mutters something about keeping the room neat. 

3\. Anora corners Alistair one day after a cabinet meeting, “you know if you want to sleep with men that’s fine,” she gives a shrug, and Alistair practically faints at the sight of her pale shoulder. Maybe she’ll try sit ups next. 

2\. Alistair finally asks Anora if she’d like to go for a stroll with her, it’s the closest thing she can think of as a date for married people. The asking is more like a proposal then their actual marriage arrangement. Alistair almost feels the need to get on one knee. Anora says yes. 

1\. Under the night sky, Anora leans up and kisses Alistair’s scarred face.


End file.
